


Love Is A Feeling(English version)

by Letitia



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Slash(Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letitia/pseuds/Letitia
Summary: Michael Jackson invited Slash to work with him on his record, and they built a friendly relationship from their first meeting. Michael admired Slash and Slash also felt special about Michael. Their relationship turned out to be unexpected…What if it burns?Just let it burn.
Relationships: Slash/Michael Jackson, Slash|Saul Hudson/Michael Jackson
Kudos: 9





	Love Is A Feeling(English version)

**Author's Note:**

> It's the English version of Love Is A Feeling.  
> I can hardly find any fictions about Michael and Slash, so I wrote and translated it myself.English isn't my first language, so if there's some mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.
> 
> It's just a story within my imagination, just for entertainment, no disrespect intended.
> 
> It may includes some quotes or some adaptations come from real interviews and something happened in real life, cause I just want to mix the real things and the imaginations to make it more credible.And all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Slash had been feeling a sense of unreality when he met Michael recently, and he cofirmed that it's no matter with being drunk or not.

The first meeting had taken him completely by surprise. Michael ran out from the rest room wearing only a simple shirt and black pants and loafers, it's more casual than Slash expected.

And he couldn't stop staring at the small face and the amazingly gentle eyes.

_He looks so down to earth._

Michael seemed no ware of what surprise he brought to the guitar player though, he bared his teeth and smiled at Slash,“Hey Slash! I really appreciate you could cooperate with me. I'm very honored.”

Slash scratched his head and held out a hand. "Me too."

“I'm very looking forward to the result of our cooperation.”Michael gave him a gentle hug before leaving.

The safe distance was broke in such a short time like this--that's Slash wasn't expected.

The faint smell of perfume drifted out from Michael's body, and his hair brushed softly against Slash's face.

Slash's hand froze before he could draw it back , and he felt his ear burned.

Michael said nothing more than official politeness, but Slash was still a bit dazed until the recording. Stretched out to take a cigarette like he usually did, he realized the engineer looking at him amusingly.

“Can't smoking here?” He asked, “Should I going to smoke outside?”

“Well, we can't.”The engineer paused for a moment and said meaningfully, “But Michael said you could.”

“... Huh?”

_That's really shock…he accepts me for what I am._

After Slash recorded the solo twice, Michael, who had just excused himself, popped the curly head out behind the door.

The engineer was used to the sudden appearance of Michael, but Slash got to his feet in embarrassment.

“Is that... Is that cool?”As Michael looked into his black eyes, he felt a little nervous.

“I mean... If there's anything that needs to change...”

But Michael just looked at him and smiled.

“Anything you want, Slash.”said his sweet voice.

That's the time when Slash began to feel unreality.This man was really different from what he imagined. He was so down-to-earth, he was just like in home when in the studio, he even ate fillet-o-fish hamburgers happily in the corner of room, and waved hands to Slash when he coming.

That's nothing about an icon, but a brother or a firend, or a naughty child. It was hard to believe that's really the superstar Michael Jackson, who was even seven years older than him.

He was so kind, so sweet and so lovely.

More importantly, he was so good to Slash. He made an exception and allowed Slash to smoke in the recording room. He even prepared him bottles of Jack Daniels. He gave him unlimited freedom on the first cooperation, and after that he called him every few days--having lots of late night chats over the phone sounded too imtimate to them.....

But Slash forced himself to pause for a moment. The man, after all, lived in dreamlike Neverland, so he guessed that Michael was nice to him only because he thought his image looked like a cartoon character.

Wait a minute, if that's the case, maybe they could exchange some weird cartoon shits and become more closer...

Slash's thoughts began to drift into blur again.

_“Slash! Hurt me! Hurt me!”_

Slash almost freaked out from the smoke in his mouth. It's Michael, shaking his head as he listened to the demo Slash just recorded, with one hand pointing to the tuner next to him.

Slash was stunned for a few seconds.

_Fuck. Can't he say it another way?_

He pushed the volume button up distractedly and suddenly felt a little thirsty.

\---

The whole studio stuff could tell that Michael Jackson was in such a good mood recently that he couldn't help humming during a break of the song discussion.

It's hard to describe how he felt when he first saw Slash playing guitar on TV, but perhaps it was simply curiosity.But once he fell into it, it became more special and more emotional.

Slash got into guitar when he was fifteen.

It was not unusual for a boy of 15 or 16 to be addicted to rock and guitar, but few people knew that Michael was also one of them.

He even found someone taught him basic fingering. And he remembered the temporary guitar teacher joking to him, “I can't imagine that you have such dream hidden in your heart--the most popular singer Michael Jackson dreams to be a guitarist.”

“Believe it or not, I used to dream about being the lead guitarist in a rock band.”

That was exactly what he answered, with kind of natural longing.

Fortunately, Michael loved singing too, so he's not too regret.

But the inner desire for freedom was gradually extinguished by reality and replaced by the lonely at the top.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have admired those rockers as much as ever. He loved the lights when Queen's performed, he loved the wild riff in Motley Crue's songs, he could even imitate David Lee Roth's Live show cause he loved it too.

He had tried to hold down the rebellious fire, but when he saw Slash, he was suddenly in a trance again.

Slash, the lead guitarist for Guns N 'Roses in his early 20's, seemed to be living out a dream Michael didn't accomplish as a young boy, and probably never will.

Michael often wondered if he would be like Slash now--if he hadn't become a pop singer as a child and continued to be known as a pop singer after becoming an adult.

But it couldn't be.The “clean up” king of pop and the rock band “bad boy” were hardly in the same league. But so what? Maybe Slash had a life that Michael had never experienced or understood, but he also had the freedom Michael had never had.

Then Michael was more and more attracted. After the initial curiousity, he really became addicted to the feeling that the emotion flowed out with the strings.  
His superhuman empathy and musical perception made it easier to tell the difference between Slash the other players, and then he saw Slash with more interest and more admire again.

So when preparations for Dangerous were completed, and the new assistant engineer mentioned his last job during a chat with him, Michael's eyes suddenly lit up.

“You did the overtone for Appetite For Destruction ?”There was an incomprehensible excitement in his voice. “You must know Slash then?”

“Could you... Could you ask for me if he'd like to come over?” After receiving a positive response, Michael immediately decided.

“You know, I love h…his playing.”

“I really love…”He repeated in a whisper voice unconsiously.

This appreciation and fondness apparently increased after meeting Slash, and that‘s the reason why he had been humming with such good mood.

\---

The next time Slash met with Michael was in the small bar in Munich, Germany.

“You guys follow me.”Slash led the way, solemnly waving to his bandmates behind him.

He just couldn't let down Michael's trust cause it's Michael who let him organize the temporary band for the video. It was the first time he came into this bar, but he still behaved like a guide with his slightly soft young voice. He couldn't even stop the corners of his mouth turning up, and the sense of pride that Michael valued him was all over his face.

He walked into the studio blindly and never expected that he would get such a special relationship.

Right, it was special. So special that he still amazed.

This situation seemed even more special. With the expectant fans in a midnight bar, it's more like a mini-live show. Bandmates and photographers made the stage smaller, and it also brought Slash and Michael so close together.

He seemed to smell the familiar perfume again.

The singer rocked rhythmically to the music, his black curls tickling Slash's shoulders.

Butterflies waved in Slash's stomach.

White air waves raised from the bottom of the feet, smoke blurred, like an unknown dream.

But his feelings had never been so real. He could hear him singing “love is a feeling” in his ear, he could see his eyes fluttering toward him, and he had to admit that when Michael's soft fingers touched his arm, the feeling of sweat made his heart skip a beat.

It was warm and sticky, like his feeling was getting more and more disorganized.

Love is a fool.

The music reached its climax, fans began to raise their hands for a rock gesture in the air, and two young men even began to kiss in the dim light.

To his surprise, Michael didn't seem to dislike the atmosphere.

Slash was smoking in a corner during a break when Michael leaned over to say something.

He instinctively leaned his head over to listen, only to bump into Michael's lips.

Subconsciously to see if Michael was hurt, he looked up but only to be disturbed by the sweaty face and bright red lips color.

For a moment unable to speak, Slash's teeth clenched the smoke in his mouth.

The guitarist sudddenly blushed, though he had been used to all kinds of intimate contact in the band.

He even dared not look at Michael's face again.

“Slash, you are such a daredevil.”

“... Huh?”

“I saw it.”Michael chuckled,“You just dropped your cigarette again when recording. _What if it burns?_ ”

_I clenched the smoke in mouth not for this reason…_

Before he can respond, Michael leaned over again and whispered to his ear.

“Can you get me one when recording ends?”

\---

Michael was getting sick of what the world said about him.

Drinking with others also caused bad reaction, and the new album had to issue an apology for Black or White video's alleged “violence”after its release.

He's really tired. It's so rediculious, he did have a gentle temperament and he didn't love conflict, but he wasn't the public imagination of the “perfect good boy”ever.

What's the big deal about drinking with friends, what's wrong with expressing yourself or expressing art?

_I'm just human._

In fact he had thought about being more free. He put a scalpel to the floating nose in his own music video with the sarcastic sense of humor, and he thought twice about accepting a cameo role as a homosexual dancer.

But it's not that easy. The family did not agree, the company did not agree, the church even found an excuse to directly expel him.

The public, of course, didn't accept that.

Pure image, which had long been solidified, was more like a shackle than a reward.

He didn't remember when he started smoking. The cigarette always gave him a momentary sense of separation, which prevented him from actually breaking down emotionally.

Lately he seemed to be getting more and more into it, but until recently he began to realize that it was not the nicotine he was getting into, but the person who smelled like it.

The desire to flirt with him was beyond control.

\---

Slash sneaked out when everyone else was asleep.

Sitting out of the bar, he handed Michael his own Marlboro, and watched him lighted his cigarette so easily.

To be honest, Slash wouldn't be surprised if it's someone else, and if it was, no mention smoking, he even wouldn't surprised for his taking drugs or something like that.

But that's Michael Jackson, who had a public image so clean that you'd think he only drink Evian.

_It's so fucking surreal._

“You must think I'm hypocritical.” Michael exhaled the smoke expertly, hesitated when he watched Slash's expression, but still said directly.

Slash kept silent for a moment and just shook his head.

“I know what it's like to be misunderstood and suspected.” He answered in a soft and sincerely tune, “So, take it easy, I would never do the same thing to you.”

Michael's hand holding the cigarette froze for a moment, and Slash noticed his eyes turned red with tears.

They sat there talking softly. From the hungry early life to the chaos in St. Louis, from the motown past to the recent apology. Both growing up in the music industry, their experiences were not exactly same but their feelings were similar more or less.

Then the atmosphere became warm and subtle, and by the end of the conversation, Michael even rested his head lightly on the guitarist's shoulder.

“I really like the atmosphere of Studio 54.” He said, without thinking. “The psychedelic, unreal world... It allows me to escape reality.”

“Like the music video we shot today... I love it.”

He fell asleep quietly on Slash's shoulder.

Slash's heart was in a storm. He tried hard to calm himself down, but in the end he couldn't resist reaching out one hand and gently touching Michael's hair.

\---

Slash felt things were getting out of control tonight - he shouldn't have handed Michael the drink.

But when Michael begged in a sweet voice,he gave in.

Maybe Michael was really drunk, so he kept moving closer to him throughout the show, rubbing against him to the rhythm of the music, teasing his hat in a mischievous way, and even kneeling with the microphone pressed to his guitar.

It was like something could not be suppressed any longer, and the inexplicable impulse reached its climax as Michael shouted his name and reached out for a high-five.

Almost without thinking, Slash took his hand, pulled him to his own side and kissed his hand with passion.  
He realized he was too reckless, but the moment he tried to pull his hand away, Michael's fingers gently hooked his.

_What if it burns?_

_Just let it burn._

He even didn't remember how he go backstage, but he remembered what happened the night.

Michael turned off the lights in the locker room that night. The room was dark and still, except for the sound of the countdown outside the window, which sounded vaguely through the glass.

When the first fireworks went off, wet and lasting kiss were imprinted on his face.

Slash's heart beat faster than ever.

“You...... You're drunk.”

“But I know what I'm doing.”

Michael took Slash's face very carefully.

_“Slash, hurt me.”_

“Hmm?”Slash uttered an ambiguously questioning syllable.The person made him butterfly was just in his arms, and that made his ambigous voice with kind of passionate desire.

“Hurt me.”Michael's voice had never been softer.

All those vague doubts became clear.

Slash didn't hesitate anymore. He reached over his slender waist immidiately.

There was a refreshing fruit flavor in his mouth, gradually blending with the tobacco and Jack Daniel's residues.

White shirt fluttering down, the smell of lily of the valley slowly dissipated.

Slash breathed hot and heavily beside his ears and collarbone.

His wet eyes flittered in the dark, and the sound of fireworks outside the window gradually drowned low moans.

That was probably the craziest thing Michael Jackson did in his thirties of life.

And he never regret.


End file.
